The unique Leaf Village 1
by digimon yugioh pokemon lover
Summary: A bunch of yaoi lemons in the village where theirs no straight people, please R&R and let me know what character/characters you would like to see next. This will have different stories because of the tags and I want people to know who is in it.
1. Partial expansion

Choji x Shikamaru lemon they have been together since team 10 also please read and review suggest your favourite yaoi pairings for Naruto, Pokemon, Yugioh, Digimon, Beyblade and although it's not anime How I met your mother also I'm looking for a beta. I don't own Naruto. Please R&R also say one person who you would like to get trained in the next chapter of this story if theirs more than one I will probably do them in the order that I prefer because I have ideas for all the characters that I mention can't go with them later. Just a heads up the hidden leaf village has a reputation because their are no straight people and they reproduce with whoever to create the next generation.

"Hey Choji how are you."

"I'm good Shikamaru what about you and where have you been me and Ino have been looking everywhere for you to perfect our new _technique_."

"I'm good and it sounds like fun but where are we going."

"Where going to a cave outside the leaf, Tsunade said it was okay as long as we act like this is a mission because otherwise Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Neji, Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya and Sai to practice their new found _skills_."

"Once we get there can you tell me what they would use the practice for, I mean I know that we aren't aloud to use it around the village even hidden because of the noise."

"Sure thing buddy."

"I am so glad that we have Ino because otherwise this training would hurt a lot."

"Yeah I'm not sure you could handle it but anyway's let's go find her."

"Sure thing."

"Well, well look what we have here. Are you two trying to leave without me, maybe I shouldn't use my new jutsu on you, Shikamaru." Ino was behind them and they turned around very shocked.

"NO, NO, NO we were just going to look for you."

"Good."

* * *

After arriving at the cave they started straight away.

"Ino could you set up the camera."

"Choji, where are your manners you shouldn't treat a lady like that."

"Your right Shikamaru but stop your grovelling I am going to use my wind style jutsu **_(just a quick note I don't know her nature so it's a guess because it travels through the air)_** on you so please just be normal and get me a box of chocolates."

"Thank you, it is such a drag doing stuff like that, I hate grovelling."

"Let's get and I will strip Ino so you can start preparing Shikamaru."

"I'm on it this Ino-Shika-Cho formation will be the best against females and mine and Sakura's will do well against the boys."

"Let's get started then shall we."

"Wind style-outward mind jutsu, Their you go Choji."

"Earth style-partial expansion jutsu, ass."

"Release."

"Earth style-partial expansion jutsu, dick."

"Come on Choji turn all your kindness into power and don't hold back this time thrust in hard and fast but make sure to stroke my cock slowly just like you would in front of the enemy."

"Okay, I will but if this hurts sorry."

"Just do it already **fatso**."

"What did you call me."

"I said fat-so."

"Your going to feel the burn now."

After that Choji went over to Shikamaru grabbed his ass and guided his 60 inch dick into Shikamaru's ass which if it hadn't been enlarged wouldn't have been able to hold about 55 inches of it.

"I've been working on a new jutsu with my water style Shikamaru I think you'll like it if it didn't happen inside you but you deserve it you called me fatso." He said between the moans.

"What-do-you-mean-isn't-it-bad-enough-not-using-lube." He said between the moans and thrusts which meant he had to wait 5 seconds.

"You will see very soon after all I'm so close that you have 3 seconds until I use my Jutsu."

Shikamaru contemplated for 1 of those seconds then screamed at the top of his lungs "WAIT WHAT? NO PLEASE NOT INSIDE ME IF IT'S LIKE THAT." He said so quick that it wasn't recognisable after all it was said in about 1 and a half seconds.

Choji smirks and uses a new Jutsu. "Water style-flooding cum."

With that Jutsu Choji came inside Shikamaru so much that it would give an average dam shame.

"Swap us again quick but restrain Shikamaru so I can fully get my revenge."

A quite scared Ino swapped them quickly with her outward mind Jutsu and then ran over to restrain Shikamaru who had a big grin on his face from the immense pleasure but snapped out of it a moment to soon.

"Got you and you should not have said that even if it was for the sake of the team."

"I know that now."

"Earth style-anal closing Jutsu, earth style and water style combination-shit to piss Jutsu."

"What the fuck you learned three new Jutsu and like that, why."

"I learned them about three months ago but I started about seven months ago and I was waiting for you to call me fatso so that I could use them."

"Release."

"Now you can't get the cum out of your ass, can't make your ass any smaller, will have to walk around like that and the cum will stay nice and white because your shit turns into liquid and changes into piss."

Ino just burst out laughing.

"Also I just finished a new Jutsu for your birthday tomorrow and since Sakura's is two days after you, you two will get this extremely pleasurable gift in the middle of the two Shikamaru whenever you move the cum will move and you will be in pain for now but soon enough every step that you take, every move that you make will cause a moan."

"You know what Choji, I wasn't going to use this but now it's my turn."

Please review this story and say who you want next and I will pair him and someone else up also these will be connected enjoy and thank you for reading so please review and if you want next chapter will finish this with shikamaru taking control of the situation but iw will be bondage so either that or I can continue this later saying elsewhere o bck a the the cave but it's your choice so I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Shadow stitching

So that whoever wants what pairings I'm making it so that after the title of each story will have number after it so since this is number 1 doesn't need a number but for the next one which if I get no reviews will be a Kiba x Shino but at the end of this their will be all the pairings and you may review for what you want. All of the unique leaf villages are leading up to the big war which I hope everyone from all fan base's will read hopefully because it will contain all pairings it will have Shikamaru with everyone,Choji with all and on and on. This chapter has bondage.

Well it's time for my revenge now isn't it is all Shikamaru could think nothing else but making sure that Choji wasn't able to release like he just did inside me. This and many other thoughts like this where running through Shikamaru's head.

"Come on already Shikamaru, I thought you were going to be on top well that's what you implied anyway or didn't you think that far ahead."

"Oh, your wrong their Choji my friend because I'm going to give you everything that I've got." At this Choji literally shivered from the tone in his voice it was like he was possessed and about to kill anything and everything.

"Hurry up and do it to him Shikamaru I'm sick of waiting, let's hurry up so we can leave. I want to go to my Sakura and rip her... I mean hug her like theirs no tomorrow."

"Ye, ye, ye. you ready Choji because I'm not holding back - Shadow stitching jutsu, take this."

At this point Shikamaru caught Choji of guard as he was expecting a new jutsu and got caught in the thick vine like shadows, since they were easy to feel Choji could not escape and had a very big erection although not as big as when he had used his jutsu.

One small but long vine wrapped around his dick that was aching to be touched. Their were some vines keeping him however Shikamaru wanted him, in whatever position Shikamaru wanted him in, which at the minute was in the air like a starfish, with his arms, legs spread and moans coming out of his mouth.

This erotic sight and cum in his ass was also making Shikamaru moan and have his dick erect once again as well.

The vines that weren't restraining Choji or making sure he couldn't cum were the thickness of a can of coke (A/N the 330 ml ones) and Choji had an idea of what they were going to be doing however their was also one that was barely visible and only a bit bigger than a pin head.

One of the vines entered Choji's drooling and moaning mouth and at that moment he connected all of the can of coke length and pin head vines to his dick and used a transformation jutsu to make the vines all like dicks but Choji was thinking why would he connect them to his dick... unless...

"You seem to be enjoying that Cho-ji." Shikamaru extended his name and put emphasis on it which made Choji moan and as his mouth opened a bit wider Shikamaru added a second dick vine. At this moment Shikamaru's moans grew loader showing Choji that as Shikamaru had connected the vines to his dick his moans were growing loader meaning that all of the dicks were his and if they were all his then when Shikamaru released then so did all the others.

"Time for a bit more fun let's see if you can handle three of me." He definitely stuck to his word because Shikamaru added a third dick and because of his time with Choji he could last another nine times after that one with me. Nine times but with all of these that's nine for every one of them but as Choji was thinking this he had his first release and Choji got three loads in his mouth which he was forced to swallow all of them. The one around Choji's dick extended as to not lubricate Choji's dick so it could get out and cum and the other nine including the small one came all other Choji's body.

Eight more of this and if I know him he will start adding more again. "Mouth or I'll take you through the whole village after the sixth so everyone can see you take three of my loads of all twelve of my dick vines."At this time Shikamaru made Choji do hand signs for one of his jutsu's and Choji obliged and did his mini partial expansion jutsu on his mouth, just as he was asked to do.

Immediately Shikamaru shoved three more in Choji's mouth and continued thrusting in and out at a violently fast speed. the six didn't even fit at first but Shikamaru continued to thrust in and out of his mouth and Choji's mouth seemed to adjust somehow and Choji started to moan now not with just partial pleasure but full pleasure as the dicks that now looked like a flower shape kept thrusting until Shikamaru came to his second release and because of the six dicks in his mouth even though his mouth was bigger he still had to swallow all of the cum. The other six dicks left came on Choji making sure that he was completely drenched in cum on all sides. He had patches of cum and Choji wanted to expand his tongue and lick all of Shikamaru's juices off of himself.

The small dick vine entered Choji's ass just as he was thinking that he only had seven more releases then Shikamaru was spent but Choji was actually regretting the fact that only his mouth was full. Choji didn't notice that the vine had entered him because it was so small but then his moans became more frequent and a lot louder. This was because Shikamaru had made sure that this vine grew whenever it got to a certain depth in Choji. He hadn't topped Choji last night and changed all their plans for nothing. He was gathering data for how deep he could get and had placed a vine in his own dick so that when he hit Choji's prostate he could leave something that when hit would go back into the vine and make it expand.

The vine expanded at a slow rate but Shikamaru stopped all movement in Choji's mouth. The vine got to the size of all the others but didn't stop their it kept going and going and going until it was the size of all six in his mouth and a little bit bigger so that whilst that vine was gone and going back to the size of the others it would be able to fit all the vines in at once but before that, Shikamaru came once again with the big dick still in Choji and at full size and Shikamaru waited until he had stopped panting, Choji had swallowed and he was ready to make sure that none of the cum came out.

He came out of Choji's ass but then quickly went back in making the big dick go to the size of the others in less than a second but Choji's ass was quickly going back to normal size and as Shikamaru thrust all six vine dicks in at once, Choji's ass was back to taking four so Shikamaru had a hard time moving.

Whilst he waited for Choji to adjust he thought that since he had five more releases he should just keep going in his mouth so that the lubrication from the cum would make it easier and more pleasurable for Choji in his ass. He did this and Choji was just about ready thinking that he wished he could go and get the lubricant from home when Shikamaru's plan came into action quite literally as he came.

Once again Choji swallowed it all but also he couldn't stop the moans from the cum in his ass but was sad that Shikamaru could only release four more times after that and he wished he could tell him to move and fuck his brains out.

Shikamaru did exactly as Choji was thinking and started moving the dick vines in and out of Choji's ass that was so tight that even though their were six loads of cum and another load because of the expanded dick for lube, it was still hard to move and Shikamaru blew another load meaning that their were only three more loads with 12 dicks and Shikamaru was going to make all 36 loads count 18 in ass and making him swallow the other 18 and then maybe take him around town for a walk.

Shikamaru thrust in and out as fast as possible but then realised that Choji was crying and was about to stop when he saw why. Shikamaru first noticed the bulge at the top of Choji's neck and then noticed the bulge in his belly that was his cum and it grew bigger and smaller every second because of his dicks. This made him blow another load meaning that he only had two left. He then saw the reason for Choji's crying, his dick had at least 30 loads and he was near his limit. He had no idea that Choji could use the technique that managed to fill his ass but he knew it and it's after effect because he walked in on his and Choji's dad having fun before and they explained the jutsu later that night. The user could make a very big load come out but after that if they got cum in their ass or mouth then they came more often.

The amount of cum they take doesn't matter but if they take a single drop of cum then they become more sensitive slightly and can cum more often. This lasts 6 hours and since this was 2 hours after Choji had used that technique. Shikamaru was going to take a stroll around town take some medicine to make his cum come back because this jutsu drains you completely especially with the amount Shikamaru uses.

After another 10 minutes of sucking and fucking they were onto the last round and Choji couldn't bare it. He couldn't wait to cum and shoot his load, he wouldn't have to wait long as Shikamaru only had one load left.

Shikamaru changed what he was doing and took all 12 dicks so that they were only just in where they were supposed to be and started thrusting one in at a time so that their was less friction and they could go further in. About 1 minute before he came he started thrusting in and out faster than anyone knew he could even himself. The moans were so loud that if they weren't in this cave outside of the village someone would definitely hear them and possibly someone did. Shikamaru blew his last load and took all the dick vines out of Choji and Choji whined and asked for more.

Choji was forced then to use another partial expansion jutsu on his neck after making his mouth normal again as well as an expanded tongue and Shikamaru made him lick Shikamaru's cum out of his own ass and not a drop hit the ground. Choji did this as fast as possible knowing that he would soon get to release.

After cleaning out his ass he made his way around the rest of his body licking all the cum off his body then went to the floor noticing that their was a clean metal surface that all the cum was on which Ino must have placed before she left. They both hadn't noticed that Ino had left but had left a note saying that she was bored and had went to her and Sakura's apartment.

After making sure their was no more cum except what was in Choji's dick, Shikamaru said "Shall we get going."

Unable to speak from the tension Choji let out a hum saying he needed release badly.

"How about you have a taste of what I've been tasting since you could produce."

Choji's eyes widened but since he was being forced by Shikamaru's jutsu gave himself a blowjob. Another two loads gathered up and Choji was about to pass out when Shikamaru couldn't keep up the jutsu and Choji finally got to shoot his 43 loads which made him shoot another 7 because of how good it felt to release. Shikamaru still managed to make him swallow before he lost all his chakra and the last vine just as Choji finished sucking the last off his own cum.

Both of them were panting hard and Choji was the first to speak.

"Why did you make me swallow my own cum."

"I wanted an erotic scene for the shower."

"I'm sorry but your not going to be alone in their for a while because your going to try what I just did, your own cum. All nine loads then all of my loads as well I'll just make Ino switch us so your neck gets extended. While I'm cleaning your big, big, big ass you can blow us both."

"Fine."

Thank you for reading please review for the next story. Also after all this I'll make a story with all the chapters of all the different ones. Please say who you want even if it's the same as I said and the Kiba x Shino will also have Akamaru and it's because Kiba and Shino are animal specialists. The way Lee and Gai do theirs will be the same and Naruto and Konohamaru's will be the same so Gai and Naruto will be a pair and Lee and Konohamaru because Konohamaru is younger than Naruto and their doing the same and Gai and Lee are doing the same but Lee is younger so the same for both. I haven't decided any more pairs so let me know about anything.


End file.
